1. Technical Field.
This invention relates to a cargo system for a transport vehicle and more particularly to a cargo system including multiple function sealing passages.
2. Background.
It is often desirable to enclose the load contained in the bed of a pickup truck. The bed of a pickup truck can be enclosed either for utilization as a sheltered and secured space for camping or other recreational uses, or for cargo transport and storage. In addition to traditional "camper" shells, a number of enclosures exist for pickup load beds. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,288 to DeKlotz for a multiple configuration cargo system for pickup trucks. DeKlotz discloses a hinged roof panel system which permits the roof of the cargo system to be opened to accept loads which otherwise would not fit within the cargo system. DeKlotz also discloses a ramp assembly which attaches to the vehicle for deployment for loading and unloading purposes. The ramp allows only for access to the cargo area in a ramp down position.
It would be desirable to provide a roof passage having a weather tight hinge assembly, which allows for movement of the roof passage panel between a range of positions including a closed position, typically a substantially horizontal position wherein the hinge mechanism is sealed in a weather tight manner; an "up-opened" position wherein the roof passage panel is oriented in a substantially vertical position above the roofline of the cargo system; and a "down-opened" position oriented also in a substantially vertical position. It would also be desirable to provide a rear access passage which would allow for access into the cargo area with the rear panel lifted upward as a hatch or lowered downward in a ramp configuration.